Teach me!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: London Tipton has an embarrassing 'problem' and she ask Zack to help her...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

**Teach me!**

**London Tipton may act like she has done a lot more things than most girls, but the truth is...she is actually still a virgin even though she turned 25 a few months ago.**

Suddenly someone knocks on the door to her beach house in Spain where she now live.

"Mr DeMarco, go open the fucking door!" says London from her place on the huge pink leather couch.

When her butler doesn't seem to be around, London herself goes and opens the door.

"Hi, London! Do I show up at the wrong time?" says Zack Martin who stand there dressed in a black suit.

"No, come in. What are you doing in Spain?" says London.

"I'm here on business, but since I know you live here now I though I'd stop by and see you. Last time we met was 2 and a half years ago at you father's funeral." says Zack.

"Can I get you something...? Tea? Wine? Ale?" says Zack.

"Thanks, but no thanks." says Zack with a smile. "Perhaps another time."

"Okay." says London in a casual tone.

"So, I heard that you didn't get to take over the Tipton Industries..." says Zack.

"My fucking dad sold the whole thing rather than having me taking over it. Apparently he never did love his daughter. I was nothing to the old perv." says London.

"You shouldn't speak about him like that." says Zack in a tone that is unusually serious and mature for him.

"Why shouldn't I, huh? The man couldn't even keep the same wife for long." says London.

"Guess you're kinda right about that detail." says Zack.

"Zack, I'm not often the woman who'd admit that she's nice, but I'm not sassy and egocentric all the time. So I wanna ask you, could you help me with something?" says London.

"Uh, sure...! What is it...?" says Zack.

"Can you please...have sex...with me?" says a very shy London in a low voice.

"Why? Is there a problem?" says Zack.

"Yeah, I'm kinda a virgin. Would you be so nice and teach me how to have sex? I have no one else I can ask about this." says London as she seem like she's gonna cry.

"You're a virgin?" says Zack, a bit surprised. He thought London was really experienced when it comes to sex.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep." says London.

"A few years ago I'd say yes to what you want me to do, but now I'm not really sure. I have a girlfriend and I truly love her." says Zack.

"Can you, the most horny freakin' playboy I've met, keep himself with one woman and one woman only?" says London with a small laugh.

"I'm not like that anymore. Though my brother wouldn't agree on that." says Zack.

"Who's your girlfriend...is it Maddie?" says London.

"No. Her name's Emily O'Neil. She's a nurse." says Zack.

"Oh..." says London.

"She's awesome." says Zack.

"I guess you can't help me with my 'problem' then..." says London in a sad tone.

"No, probably not." says Zack.

"Too bad. Seems like sad me will be a virgin for the rest of my life..." says London as she cry a little.

"Ah dang! Please don't go all cry-baby. I hate when people do that." says Zack.

London simply stare down on the floor and cry. She says nothing.

Zack doesn't know what to do.

London stop crying and suddenly she says "Zack, I have an idea. Okay...I don't wanna damage things between you and your girlfriend, but you could still help me. It can be our secret and it's just a friend helping a friend kinda thing. No emotions. Just sex for educational purpose."

"Uh, are you serious?" says Zack.

"Very." says London.

"Give me a few minutes to think about it." says Zack.

"While you do, please tell me what Maddie does these days." says London.

"Actually I don't know. I haven't seen her in a long time." says Zack.

"Bailey then...do you keep in touch with her?" says London.

"Yes, a little. She moved to Nashville last year." says Zack.

"Oh, what's she doing there?" says London.

"She said that she was gonna try to become a songwriter." says Zack.

"I'm sure she'll be awesome at it." says London. "What's your brother doing?"

"Cody is a teacher at some school in Florida." says Zack.

"Have you decided if you're gonna fuck me?" says London in a sexy tone.

"I can do it, but only this one time and never again, as long as it is for educational purpose only." says Zack.

"Educational purpose only...yes, of course. Mmm. You're the fuck-stallion Zack Martin. I'm sure you can teach me everything I need to know about sex." says London.

"You'll be a total sexy slut in no time." says Zack.

"Cool. How do we start...?" says London.

"It's kinda simple. Just get naked." says Zack.

London pull off her dress and soon she's in her tight red lace bra and her black satin thong.

Zack is surprised now when he get a good look at London's body. She has really grown the body of a sexy woman in the years since last time he met her. She has big sexy C-cup boobs and she look really hot.

Zack pull down his pants and boxers.

"Now, come here and suck my dick, gently. That always turn a man on." says Zack.

London goes down on her knees in front of Zack and slowly takes his huge dick into her mouth. She clearly has never done this before.

"Okay...now you suck along the shaft, nice and slow...and no teeth, please." says Zack.

London slowly begin to suck on Zack's big hard dick. It's a rather awkward and clumsy blowjob, though that's to be expected since London is a newbie dick-sucker.

"You really weren't jokin' around. It's easy to see that you're so new at this. Now put your hand on my dick and stroke it a bit. Don't go too hard though." says Zack.

London does her best to give Zack a handjob. She's not very good at it.

"Use your whole hand and get a firm, but also gentle grasp on my dick and then stroke it nice and slow." says Zack, trying to tell London how to do it better.

5 minutes later.

"Okay. Time to fuck!" says Zack.

"Oh my gosh! You've got such a big dick. Not sure if my little virgin-pussy can take it." says London.

Zack touch London's pussy with his hand and he can feel that she's really wet.

"You're all wet so it should work just fine." says Zack.

Zack slowly push his dick into London's tight soft pussy. And just as he thought, she is really wet and horny so his dick slide in nice and easy.

"Mmm, oh yes!" moans London as she feel Zack's big stiff dick in her pussy. She really enjoy it so much.

"Yes, London! This is very sexy, right?" says Zack with a horny smirk.

"Mmm! Awww! So sexy...oh yes." says London.

"Good. Now I'm gonna fuck you a bit harder." says Zack with even more confidence than he usually have.

Zack starts to fuck London hard.

"Ohhhhh yes!" moans London in a soft sexy tone.

"Play with your boobs." says Zack.

London knows how to do that so she starts to rub her boobs.

"Yeah. Good slutty girl." says Zack.

"Mmmm yes! Your dick feels really good in me. Don't stop. Fuck me. Yes, please...please don't stop." moans London.

"London, you really enjoy this, huh?" says Zack in a deep manly tone.

"Oh yeah!" says London with a sexy smile.

"Where do you want me to cum? In you? On your face? Just tell me." says Zack.

"Uh...on my boobs please. I've seen that in porn-movies." says London.

"Okay...here we go!" says Zack as he pull out his dick.

"Mmmm!" moans London.

"Push those big boobs together as I cum on 'em." says Zack.

London does as her 'sex-teacher' says to her.

"Ohhhh yeah!" says Zack out loud as he cum all over London's boobs.

"OMG! Yes!" moans London with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

10 minutes later they both are clean and fully dressed again.

"Thanks, Zack! You were really good help today." says London. "I know how to have sex now."

"Yes you do. The virgin London has become London the Sexy Slut." says Zack.

"Yay me!" says London in her bright cheerful tone.

"I should leave you now. See ya another time." says Zack.

"Mmm, totally." says London.

Zack walk out to his car and soon he drive off into the night.

"I'll always remember that you were the first man to fuck me, Zack Martin..." says London with a smile as she watch Zack's car disappear down the road.

**The End.**


End file.
